She Was Like Me
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Inuyasha was a halfbreed, and he wasn't liked for the fact of being one, but he then met someone who was just..like...him...


Inuyasha

Being a half-demon means being shunned. Forever. Let's start back, back before I started my journey, back when I was young.

No one would play with me because I had dog-ears. I didn't understand why. Why must I be so unwanted? One day I was playing by myself when my ball rolled into a group of gentlemen I didn't know. Of course I went to go a get it. A man picked it up before me and held it above my head. Then out of disrespect her threw it to his friends, which continued to throw it over my head, and to each other.

"You want it, half-breed?" The man said. "Here, Fetch!" He threw my ball far off so I ran and chased it to find it.

I finally found my ball when my mother called me. I ran to her side with a question on my mind. One I needed the answer to.

"Mommy? What's a half-breed?" I asked her while hugging her tightly. She looked at me with tears running down her face. It was the hardest question a mother could answer. But she didn't. She just cried. I sat there with her as she did while the sun went down.

The next morning my mother sent me out to play. She gave my ball and I left. I didn't feel like playing so I went to the river to sit. I walked up and saw a girl my age sitting at the back of the river where I usually sit. I noticed something strange about her. Ears. She had dog-ears like me. I ran and sat next to her.

"Hi. My name's Inuyasha." I said. I wanted to make a friend so bad. She looked like a good friend.

"Hi" She said back. She looked just like me only she was a girl. I found a friend.

"Wanna play?" I ask holding my ball up. She nods and we go into the field to play. We laughed and played all day. Until the sun went down did we part.

"I told my mother about her and she was overjoyed. My mother thought she was a great friend for me, and I thought so too.

Years passed and we continued to grow up together. She was my first friend so I held her close to my heart. We were getting closer with each passing day. When my mother dies, she was right there beside me to comfort me. Until one day as we were walking trhough the forest.

"Inuyasha…I love you." The words meant the world to me. She couldn't of made the day any better. Or my life for that matter. I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I kissed her with great passion. I felt her go limp in my arms. It was great. I let her go and looked at her.

"I love you more." I said playingly. Her loving face lit up with grace and beauty. She hugged me and took my hand in hers. We walked through the forest in love. Forever.

More years passed as our love continued to grow. To grow like a flower in spring, but to never die when winter comes. I walked proudly to her house and knocked on the door. Her father answered.

"She's not here, Inuyasha. She was…was…was taken last night. We don't know who or why they took her, but she's gone." He said. My heart broke. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. Did she leave on purpose or get taken like he said? Who took her? What would they do to her? And how would I exact my revenge if they hurt her? I left. I asked everyone in town, but no one knew anything about her. I went crazy and left the town to search elsewhere. I searched and searched and searched. Nothing. Nothing at all. But I couldn't relax. I lost hope in finding her. So I headed back to her village.

I walked to her house. I knocked on the door and her mother answered.

"Inuyasha! Thank goodness!" She said. She was excited but I wasn't for I lost my love. "We received news of where she is the day after you left. It's been a year and we kept the note in case you came back." She handed me a letter.

I took it and went into my love's room. I sat on her bed and opened the letter. It read:

"Inuyasha, I took the one you love to get you to come to me. She will be safe till you get here. Naraku."

I dropped the letter on the floor and headed out. This time I would not return till I had her. I was determined.

I found his castle. It had the same scent as the letter. This had to be it. Not thinking I walked in, past all the people walking around. I found his chamber and broke down the door. There he sat, looking at me with a smile.

"So you showed up after a year?" How slow." He spoke with hatred in his voice.

"Shut up! Where is she?" I demanded. I was pissed.

"Oh her? She's dead. I killed her cause she was annoying me. Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, she kept repeating. Frankly I hate that name. She's been dead for about three hours now." He would regret saying that. I ran at him but her disappeared right in front of me. His voice echoed in the halls of the castle.

"Revenge is not my game, but it's you kind of game." His voice faded and I searched for her body, tearing everything down to find it. I found her in a room decorated fully with roses.

"No…" I said. I didn't believe she was dead. I ran to her and picked up her motionless body. I swept a strand of hair from her perfect face. Her skin was cold. Death was avert her. She was gone. Forever. I didn't even know it but I was crying. I carried her body back to the village. Without letting anyone know, I buried her in the same spot we confessed out love to each other. Burying her was the hardest part. Watching the dirt cover her face and body. I could hardly do it. I cut my hand and let the blood drip from it onto the grave.

"Naraku will pay, and then I'll see you soon." I stood at her grave for hours. "I'm sorry I had to let you go."


End file.
